


On the fourth day... [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: Twelve Days [Podfic] [4]
Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for my podfic bingo square <em>Read Loudly</em>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the fourth day... [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the fourth day...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> A fill for my podfic bingo square _Read Loudly_.

Length: 0:04:14  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/4th_day.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
